


TMNT 2007 - Lazos distanciados por los recuerdos del amor, Guatemala - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), M/M, Mpreg, Raph left leo...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: El amor es un arma de doble filo, que tanto puede ser para bien como para mal, pero cuando algo nuevo o un milagro esta de por medio... debes proteger lo que amas...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 6 de Abril del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitulo 1: Confianza rota.. y decisión aceptada, me voy

Estaba lleno de emociones, positivas, y una que otra negativa pasa por su mente, pero se desvanece cuando no puede evitar pensar en su amante, que justamente estaba observándole mientras entrenaba en el dojo mientras hace levantamientos de pesas; solo eran ellos en esta noche, ya que makey, donnie y sensei splinter estaban en que april por algunas cosas que tiene para ellos.

Siente al otro detener su movimientos para sentarse y observarlo con cada uno de sus movimientos, no puede evitar que sus mejillas se pongan rojas bajo la mirada del otro y la sensación de mariposas en su estoma; tan cursi como dicen en las películas de makey sobre los adolescentes que veía solo para pasar sus momentos deprimidos sobre querer ser humano.

Su amante ahora le abraza por detrás y lo une a su cuerpo, junto con un mordisco en el hombro con un suave ronroneo, el responde suavemente y se voltea a ver a los ojos marrones de raph con cariño, mientras el se acerca a besarle con pasión mientras lo arrincona en una esquina del dojo solo ocupado por ellos..

Raphael: Le muerde el cuello - He esperado mucho por esto - dijo mientras besaba y mordía la suave piel escamosa - ¿Y tu? - le pregunta viendo los ojos amarillos de leo.

Leonardo: Asiente dejando que el otro siga - Si, también te extrañe raph - dijo mientras el otro le une a un beso - Te extrañe mucho - dijo entre jadeos.

La mano de raph ya había bajado el cinturón de este y estaba en la hendidura del mayor animando al miembro de este a salir, la tortuga de bandana azul permite salir a su miembro mientras el de rojo le masturba antes de bajar el cinturón propio y sacar el suyo para unirlos.

Se puede decir amor a lo que hacen, sus vidas completamente pasaba de peleas a reconciliaciones forzadas o muy pocas sinceras por el bien de sus hermanos, pero el de rojo tuvo ya mucho de eso en el pasado y pues, quiso arreglarlo a su manera con su hermano mayor, comenzando un amorío en secreto...

Siendo estos una experiencia nueva para ellos, en la habitación del rojo ya estaban los dos acostados luego e hacer el ¨amor¨, aunque el de rojo parece querer mas de lo que el azul quiere hacer, pero sigue la corriente del otro por... amor.

Raphael: Besa el cuello de leo y acariciando la escamosa piel de este - Has estado muy raro - dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hace.

Leonardo: Lo mira ocultando un sonrojo - ¿Y? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Lo hace mirarle - Si hay algo mal contigo o te molesta puedes decirme - le besa con cuidado y cariño.

Leonardo: Mira hacia un lado - ¿Que pasaría si... pudiera haber mas... de nosotros? - dijo con cuidado.

Raphael: Parpadea y se sienta - Bueno... eso seria... bueno bien, no podemos hacernos muchas ilusiones y si son malos o vienen del clan del pie, pero si no lo son.. tenemos oportunidad de agrandar la familia - dijo viendo a leo con una sonrisa - ¿Pero que viene es con lo que tienes? - le pregunta ahora.

Leonardo: Mira al suelo - Yo... creo... - duda un momento - No es para tanto - dijo tratando de alejarse pero el firme agarre de raph no le deja.

Raphael: Niega - Dímelo ahora leonardo - dijo abrazando a leo.

Leonardo: Lo mira directamente a los ojos - Estoy esperando a un hijo tuyo - dijo lo mas calmado y preparado posible.

La tortuga de rojo se ríe un poco con cierto tono divertido pero con sarcasmo evidente mientras que el de azul lo mira con claro temor en su rostro por decir la verdad con respecto a su comportamiento raro, pero completamente cierto con lo que decía...

Raphael: Lo mira con unas cuantas lagrimas - Ya en serio leonardo - ve los ojos de este y... esa mirada era la que decía que el habla en serio - ¿Estas bromeando?, por que no me causa gracia - dijo con amargura, ve que leo frunce el ceño - Vete - dijo solamente al de azul.

Leonardo: Se levanta de la cama - Bien, entonces no me busques mas - dijo - Hace mucho se que solo me usabas para complacerte, pensé que en realidad me amabas, pero, ya vi que no soy nada de eso para ti - se va.

Va rápido a su habitación, se siente mal.. una punzada muy fuerte que otras veces desde que supo quien las hace, le hizo daño... sabe que su padre le lastimo mucho y que su ¨madre¨ como se trata de acostumbrar estaba igual de lastimado por las palabras de este; trata de calmarse para no perder a su luz... la punzada se calma antes de dejarle dormirse con unas lagrimas..

\- Unos días después -

Desde ese día leonardo mantuvo mucha distancia de raphael, pasando mas tiempo con donnie e makey para sentir un poco... de amor..., si necesitaba estar con ellos para olvidar al de rojo y ellos aceptaban pasar el rato con el o su ayuda; como donnie con uno de sus arreglos o makey para ver pelis o hablar de comics.

Pero nada puede cambiar el echo de que la punzada llegaba cuando estaba cerca o la voz de raph estaba presente, llevándole a comer a solas en su habitación todas las mañanas y evitar que en el entrenamiento le toque luchar con el fingiendo una lesión o algo para no hacerlo.

Estaba con el sensei splinter meditando, siente como es que la pequeña cosa aun se mueve lentamente, con una suave toma de aire para recordare que hace, el pequeño se detiene y deja que su madre continué con lo suyo.. calmarse para pensar en que conseguir ahora para cuando llegue.

El viejo ratón observa a leonardo, hay algo claramente diferente en el, eso lo ve por el tono de verde y el color de su planstron, se acerca a su hijo mayor, quien estaba tranquilo pero sabe que su sensei le observa con mucha atención; la tortuga abre sus ojos.

Leonardo: Mira al suelo - Padre... - dijo solamente.

Sensei splinter: Pone su mano en el cinturón de su hijo, siente como estaba firme allí - Y aquí esta quien da esa energía nueva a ti - dijo acariciando con suavidad - Es sorprendente - con una sonrisa - ¿Cuando pensabas decirme leonardo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Coloca sus manos arriba de las del ratón - Usted es el primero en quererlo por lo menos, a mi y a el realmente - su voz se quiebra - Raph... solo me uso - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Abraza a su hijo - El recibirá su merecido... ustedes cuatro fueron un milagro para mi por poder ser un padre de chicos tan maravillosos, mi niño, y tu ahora eres mas milagroso con otro de ustedes en camino - dijo con suavidad en sus palabras junto con emociones.

Leonardo: Se acurruca en los brazos de su padre - Raph.. no lo quiere... y no quiero que le pase algo.. - dijo triste.

Sensei splinter: Mira a leonardo asintiendo - Bien.. pero estoy seguro que tu no quieres... lastimar lo - mira a los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se las quita con cuidado - Debes tener cuidado.. - dijo con seriedad - El depende ahora de ti y yo como padre quiero que estés cómodo durante estos largos meses o semanas - dijo acariciando el caparazón de su hijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Quiero estar alejado de raph... - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Bien.. - dijo - Puedo hacer que el se vaya - dijo pero leo lo mira con terror.

Leonardo: Niega - Yo.. me voy.. - dijo viendo a los ojos de su padre.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Bien, una misión en solitario entonces - dijo dándole espacio a su hijo - Quiero conocerlos cuando tenga edad suficiente - dijo - Tu ¨misión¨ sera en lo profundo de centro-américa leonardo, pero, debes prometerme que escribirías todo sobre lo que pasa - dijo con cuidado.

Leonardo: Hace una reverencia - Hai padre - dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Sensei splinter: Se levanta - Ve a empacar lo que necesites y no quiero solo tus katanas, hablo de lo que necesites tu y el bebe - dijo con seriedad conociendo a su hijo de azul - Ahora ve.. - dijo.

Y así, leonardo fue directo a su habitación a recoger lo necesario para el y su bebe, eso ya que lo piensa es solo de el... siente moverse un poco al pequeño, coloca su mano allí antes bajando su cinturón, su vientre se pondrá muy grande en poco tiempo..

\- Unas cuantas semanas después -

Leonardo ocultaba lo poco mas grande o eso piensa por estar un poco abultado mas de lo que estuvo hace una semana estaba su plastron con una manta larga como una capa, carga sus katanas y cosas con facilidad hasta estar con sus hermanitos, la vista de raph desde arriba, abraza a sus hermanos compartiendo el afecto y a su sensei que pone una mano con suma discreción en el abdomen de su hijo mayor; su nieto estaba mejor en manos de su hijo y el extrañaría a ambos, mas en las madrugadas que ha pasado con el de azul por pesadillas sobre su hermano de rojo y padre de su nieto.

La tortuga de azul nunca mira a raphael y este no pensaba en ir a decir de leonardo, este solo continuo su camino a su ¨misión¨, los pensamientos a sus hermanitos sin el.. sin su líder o hermano mayor y solos con su nuevo líder; sabe que si piensa en ellos su pone celoso..

\- Ya en el avión -

Entrar fue lo fácil, mientras ahora come unas cuantas frutas que trajo con el... o bueno sensei les obligo a llevar con otras comidas y frutas para otro día, y mas sabiendo que las manzanas eran sus favoritas; eran las mas antojadas en todas formas posibles para comer el de azul.

Se acuesta de costado en su pequeño lugar de descanso hasta que se detuviera el avión, pone una mano con cuidado en su panza no tan grande, el bebe solo le necesita a el.. lentamente sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse uno de los efectos de estar embarazado..

\- En la guarida -

El sensei enciende unas velas si no fuera por que las puertas de papel de arroz se abrieron dejando entrar a raphael, suspira con este hijo suyo ya le salen canas blancas, preferiría mantener a leonardo y el bebe en la guarida que a su otro hijo mayor d e malhumor en esta..

Raphael: Gruñendo - ¿¡Que le da permiso de mandar a leonardo lejos!? - grita no muy sutil.

Sensei splinter: Mira a su hijo lo mas sereno posible - Es no es de tu saberlo es la decisión de tu hermano y debes respetarla - dijo firme.

Raph solo se va gruñendo sabiendo que no le sacaría nada al ratón ninja, este lo ve irse a la entrada mientras suspirando sabe que pasara la noche con el hombre amigo suyo y novio de la señorita oneil, este mira la foto de su hijo de azul con preocupación y a la vez paz..

Sensei splinter: Sonriendo - Tu y mi nieto estarán seguros ahora - susurra entrando a su cuarto.

CONTINUARA.....

\--------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Llegada a Centro-américa, Guatemala... Pequeño refugio.. Hogar..

Estaba en un profundo sueño, estaba tan cómodo... pero era hora de despertar se dijo mientras abre sus ojos, no puede arriesgarse a que el y su bebe queden en manos equivocadas, el ahora estaba solo para cuidar de el o ella; mientras este sano cuando venga al mundo estará bien para la tortuga de azul y para el sensei splinter en la ciudad...

Leo abre la tapa de su caja cuando termina de colocarse su bolso del sensei splinter le ha echo con tanto amor y cariño, su padre era el mejor padre del mundo.. y si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar con su bebe se lo agradecerá de todo corazón..

El avión parece tener ya todo listo para el aterrizaje, por lo que se mueve rápido a donde el tren de aterrizaje iba a moverse para permitir la llegada segura de todos abordo, solo que leo tiene que bajar a la selva y así se evitaría tener que arriesgarse mas ante los seres humanos en general...

Leonardo: Se asoma un poco a ver mientras se acomodo el paracaídas que donnie le preparo - Bien.. bebe, debemos bajarnos.. antes que terminemos rodeados de humanos... ahora ponte cómodo mientras nos saco de este lugar - dijo viendo donde poder aterrizar.

Ve el suficiente terreno para saltar y lo hace... el viento estaba a su favor como el clima y el lugar donde suavemente toco tierra con sus pies en la selva... ve al avión continuar con su aterrizaje mas o menos a unas buenas hectáreas de donde el ha aterrizado.

Leonardo: Mira al cielo, era de noche y eso en este lugar estaba en peligro - Bien.. no tenemos tiempo que perder.. - dijo antes de quitarse el bolso del para caídas para guardarlo - Bueno.. hay que ir a buscar donde descansar.. - dijo bajo acariciando con cuidado su plastron.

Camina en la oscura selva calmado... con lo que ha pasado antes de venir le dejo claro algunas cosas a leonardo, primero.. su hijo o hija solo lo tiene el.. de nadie mas y lo cuidaría con todo el amor que siente ahora, segundo no quiere preocupar al sensei o su familia... pero no puede decir abiertamente que se embarazo de su hermano menor de rojo...

Camina un poco mas con cuidado mientras que se hace mas y mas oscuro, pero el clima húmedo se hace mas fuerte, mira aun frondoso árbol de mangos que sera su primer refugio contra la lluvia que se aproxima, toma unos cuantos mangos amarillos bien maduros para comer...

Leonardo: Con el bolso del sensei entre sus piernas - ¡Hay que ricos son los mangos! - dijo sonrojado relamiéndose las manos y labios, se escucha un trueno - Hum... pero apenas termine esto iremos a buscar otro lugar... aunque los mangos saben ricos no quiero que nos enfermemos - dijo suavemente.

La fuerte lluvia hace que saque una blanca manta para darse calor e intente dormir un poco, tiene muchas cosas que aprender de este lugar..

\- Mientras con la familia, en new york -

El sensei consuela a sus dos niños menorcitos de naranja e morado con todo el amor que tiene como si aun fueran niños pequeños, esto sabiendo que la falta de leonardo su líder era muy fuerte, y se daba la razón a el del porque se ha ido tan lejos para entrenar; pero cuando ve al de rojo que simplemente no parece importarle la falta de la tortuga de azul.. puede ser peor que destructor.

Tener al sensei splinter y raphael un momento sin gritarse o discutir e que raph no le intente hacer daño era el milagro que no se puede cumplir por obra y arte de quien comienza todo, dejando a michelangelo e donatello de lado de sensei.. por lógica, raphael...

Estaban desayunando ha pasado una semana de que leo ha llegado a donde estaba y envió su primera carta contando los tres primeros días que paso en la selvas de centro-américa, anotando ademas que se encontraba bien y que buscaría un refugio; lo gracioso es que habían dos cartas uno para los chicos y otro para sensei splinter, quien supo los detalles de como estaba y sabia mas de su nieto o nieta.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo un poco mientras le sirve al sensei e donnie sus desayunos - ¿Me pregunto si leo ya habrá comido algo decente? - suspira sentándose a comer.

Donatello: Coloca una mano en el hombro de makey - Si makey, no te preocupes, leo es experimentado y aunque sea sabe cocinar arroz - le responde causando una risita de makey - Ademas en la selva hay muchas cosas para comer, frutas y peces, de morirse de hambre no creo - le responde.

Sensei splinter: Asiente tragando los sabrosos hotcakes de makey - Como dijo donatello, michelangelo - se aclara la voz antes de hablar - Leonardo es un guerrero de muchos aprendizajes y por ende de supervivencia - responde calmado -( Al menos que siga comiendo mangos, no obstante, es mejor que no coma nada o manzanas )- piensa un poco gracioso ya que en un día allí se acabaron las manzanas de la tortuga de azul.

En eso la sonrisa del sensei se borra al ver a la tortuga de rojo enojado pero como zombie al no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, aveces se pregunta como puede aun entrenar medio muerto medio vivo.

Raphael: Se sienta pesadamente en la pobre silla - ¿Que les estorbo? - los mira con el ceño fruncido y un gruñido.

Michelangelo: Niega buscando la comida de raph, cereal, lo mas rápido que puede - No es eso hablamos de cosas - se sienta a lado de donnie.

Donatello: Toma su periódico y se cubre al abrirlo con el - Solo hablamos de cosas de todos los días - dijo un poco queriendo conservar la paz en este día.

Sensei splinter: Bebe su te con cuidado - Hablando del trabajo de donatello y michelangelo - dijo suavemente - De leonardo en la selva - dijo bajo.

Raphael: Gruñe - ¿¡Y si hablan de el no pueden por lo menos hacerlo cuando este y no pasando unas vacaciones en una selva!? - exclama, botando el cereal - ¡Leonardo esto, leonardo aquello!, ¿no pueden entender que nos abandono como familia y como nos llama ¨equipo¨ chicos? - dijo enojado.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón - ¡Raphael! - se levanta - ¡Te quedaras en tu habitación y si me entero que has salido te castigare con la castración! - grita señalando a raph.

Raphael: Lo mira con ojos serios enojados - ¡Usted no puede hacer eso es mi puto cuerpo! - grita en cólera sacando sus sais - ¡Si me diera la gana vengo me saco un riñón y lo vendo, no por usted que manda!, ¡ya se de donde saca leo las mariconadas de hacer las cosas! - exclama con cada pensamiento de leonardo en su mente cuando le molesta -( Todo por el estúpido leonardo )- piensa enojado.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira serio - Entonces no vuelvas hablar así de tu hermano - dijo serio a los ojos de raph - Te lo advierto raphael - dijo con una mirada de muerte - Con leonardo no te meterás mas, sobre mi cadáver sera - susurra.

Raphael: Resopla y gruñe - Gracias por la ¨comida¨, no me esperen para comer ni nada... - dijo - Pero si vuelven a hablar de leonardo en mi presencia - murmura.

En eso le llega a dar una sandalias en todo el hocico... haciendo que se vaya antes de que le termine haciendo algo al sensei splinter..

Michelangelo y Donatello: Graban - Leo lo tiene que ver cuando regrese - se dijeron impresionados por como el sensei permitió que su enojo se hiciera cargo.

Desde ese momento raph evita estar por la casa y mas cuando estaba el sensei en ciertos lugares, del dojo paso a golpear su saco en su habitación y entrenar generalmente, masturbase de vez en cuando pensando a leo era completamente lo que le prendía...

Mientras el sensei le trata de evitar que siga atormentando a leo con sus ganas.. quiere a la vaca pero no el becerro, así no se puede y mas el como padre e abuelo conociendo los puros sentimientos de leonardo, que se dejo convencer de raph.. para que ya no lo fuera...

\- Con leonardo -

Estaba pescando en un pequeño riachuelo, las frutas le puede sustentar lo suficiente pero necesita alimentar a su hijo con el otro lado de lo que sus genes necesitan, era una tortuga después de todo, necesita estar en completo equilibrio su dieta..

Han pasado un mes desde que ha llegado a este hermoso lugar, ha aprendido sobre la fauna, la flora, y sobre una que otra planta medicinal que usa cuando se hace un corte o dos, de resto era aun buscar un lugar lejos de los seres humanos pero seguro..

Leonardo: Suspira y ve su plastron - ¿Como estas? - acaricia su ahora vientre un poco grande para solo cuatro meses, siente que se mueve - Pronto comeremos algo y seguiremos buscando un hogar mi amor.. - dijo suavemente.

Su improvisada ¨caña¨ se dobla y el la toma antes de tirar para tener su comida, enciende un fuego para cocinarlo apunto, mira a los lados y mas a las ramas de los arboles, donde llenos de aves quienes cantaban y hacen sus ¨rutinas diarias¨; el olor a pescado era mas tentador ahora y eso es que esta listo..

Leonardo: Siente como se mueve en su interior - Mama esta tratando de alimentarte, es hora de comer - pone su mano - Obedece a mama - ordena y siente como se pone como normalmente se pone para dormir.

Leo simplemente se ríe... su pequeño le dará mucha tarea cuando nazca.. continua comiendo lentamente... ahora se siente con energía para continuar su camino... escucha algo detrás de el y saca sus katanas.. escuchando un gruñido algo frustrado logra ver un jaguar viendo desde unos arbustos... este sale y le gruñe pero leo se mantiene calmado..; el jaguar continua su camino..

\- Mas tarde en la noche -

Estaba abrigado en un árbol bien calentito, bien cenado y aun con la tristeza de no estar con su familia, aunque el odio a raph volvió y lo hace olvidar.. hasta que escucha sonidos que solamente ha escuchado cuando estaba cerca de los pueblos de los humanos cuando buscaba otros alimentos, escucha gritos muy fuertes cerca de donde esta e luces...

Toma el bolso y se amarra bien sus katanas, estaba en peligro, sala por los arboles viendo y estando en las sombras... se cobre con la manta que ha tomado un tono pardusco... hay muchos.. cazadores... escucha mientras se aleja disparos muy fuertes...

Leonardo: Se detiene en un delgado árbol con la respiración acelerada - Debo salir.. de aquí.. - dijo entre respiraciones.

Mira al rió.. que estaba cerca de donde estaba el árbol... era una gran caída hasta el agua, pero escucha un disparo y la bala cerca de su cabeza, un civil le apunta mientras llama a otros hombres armados supone..

Salta al agua dando su caparazón para el choque contra el agua... solo ve la luces amarillas e rojas de las antorchas, se siente pesado... la corriente era muy fuerte sube para tomar aire mientras deja que lo lleve....

Luego de un rato de nadar, llega a la orilla y se queda acostado de costado... las manos en su vientre... su bebe se mueve... se desmaya...

CONTINUARA...

\----------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Un lugar extraño y Un cálido refugio..

Abre sus ojos por primera vez ve borroso a su alrededor, el frió estaba en sus extremidades y mas su vientre aunque luchaba por mantener el calor posible, se detiene sin saber porque, mientras unas formas se acercan a el...

\- Distorsión -

Trata de abrirlos pero estaba muy cansado mientras unas voces se distorsionaban y movían lentamente su cuerpo, sus brazos e piernas, una manta le cubre junto con suaves palabras de aliento para que continuara...; la presencia del sensei estaba cerca..

\- Distorsión -

Abre sus ojos un poco cansado.. agotado realmente, no puede ver mucho, solo borroso pero los miedos se hacen cargo y sus manos paran a su vientre... si, su bebe estaba en su interior aun vivito y coleando cuando siente una punzada; suspira, mientras ve ahora en donde esta era un techo de palmas.

¿¿¿???: Mira a la tortuga - Al fin has despertado jovencito - dijo la mujer de edad mientras sin temor o terror revisaba sus heridas - El pequeño esta creciendo muy fuerte - sonriendo un poco.

Leonardo: Parpadea por la mujer - Usted... me esta tratando... - dijo sentándose lentamente y con cuidado.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira - Eres un ser vivo, mas como el que llevas en tu interior... - dijo suavemente - No eres de estos lugares.. - dijo sabiamente - ¿Te has perdido? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Suspira y niega - Solo busco donde quedarme... con mi bebe - dijo nota las vendas en su brazo - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo así? - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Le sirve un poco de sopa en un tazón - Tres días dormido como un tronco, te dimos de comer como un bebe - responde y le da el tazón humeante en sus manos de tres dedos - Cuidado esta caliente y no dejes que se enfrié o le hará un mal al bebe - dijo maternal para irse.

Leonardo: Mira su muy pequeño pero abultado abdomen, luego a la taza - S-señora - dijo en voz baja -( ¿Como pudo traerme?... un momento, ¿¨te dimos¨? )- se pregunta viendo la puerta abierta.

Comienza a comer lentamente... estaba un poco frió para el el ambiente, termina la rica sopa y ahora la caliente tortuga, se levanta con cuidado de su lecho.. sus piernas estaban un poco dormidas pero sale de la pequeña casa hacia afuera..

Una expresión de asombro ahora en su rostro este lugar era parte de un viejo pueblo mas apartado que los otros, las casa vistas mas apartadas como pequeñas fincas ha escuchado el recibir el nombre de estos lugares, mira a la señora que lleva una cesta de unas raíces.

Leonardo: La ayuda con cuidado - Déjeme ayudarla - dijo amable.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo - Muchas gracias jovencito - dijo ella un poco cansada - ¿Como te llamas niño tortuga? - pregunta ella.

Leonardo: Deja la cesta en la mesa - Mi nombre es leonardo señora y ya tengo 17 años, muchas gracias por habernos salvado en el rió - sonriendo a ella con una ligera reverencia, sus mejillas sonrojadas en vergüenza - ¿Me podría decir el suyo? - pregunta.

La señora estaba buscando una hoya para verter un poco de agua en ella, la tortuga de cinta azul la ayuda en lo que ella necesita.. quien agradece por esto, el que estaba agradecido

¿¿¿???: Asiente mientras toma un cuchillo - Bueno leonardo - dijo la señora - Mi nombre es.. - se detiene mirando mas allá - Mi esposo acaba de llegar - dijo ella.

La tortuga de azul al escuchar esto trata de esconderse en algún lugar.. mira al techo y se sube como puede allí arriba, se cubre con las sombras generadas en la choza, ve entrar al esposo de la señora que lo ha ayudado al parecer.

¿¿¿???: Mira casi en todos los lugares - ¿Ahora donde se ha metido el muchacho? - se pregunta ella.

¿¿¿???: Deja su sombrero mirando a su esposa - Seguro no era mas que otra cosa.. - dijo serio pero tratando de razonar.

¿¿¿???: La señora lo mira con disgusto - Esta esperando un bebe, había que ayudarlo, jose - dijo la mujer - Sus cosas están aun - dijo ella.

Jose: Mira a su mujer lo mas calmado y serio posible - Ahora pregunto, ¿si existiera esa tortuga realmente no estaría aquí?, pudo haber sido cualquie- - se detiene por el ruido sordo.

La tortuga de bandana azul aterriza detrás del hombre con el silencio e gracia de un ninja entrenado por años, el hombre se voltea con cuidado y al verlo iba a gritar tomando su machete pero su esposa se pone en frente.

¿¿¿???: Con una cuchara de madera sopera - Lo espantaras - dijo seria cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido como toda mama de la vida.

Leonardo: Coloca una mano en el hombro de la señora - Muchas gracias... señora... - con duda la mira, aunque de forma tierna.

¿¿¿???: Mira aun seria pero no con el - Maria - dijo viendo ahora a su esposo.

Jose: Parpadea viendo a leo, tañándose los ojos - Eres real - dijo.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco incomodo - Muchas gracias por salvarme, se los agradezco con toda mi alma, pero debo marcharme - dijo serio - ¿Donde están mis cosas? - pregunta a ellos.

Maria: Niega - No no no, tu necesitas un lugar seguro leonardo - dijo firme con su cuchara - Y aun estas débil para irte solo, no se porque ha pasado pero no dejare que tu, viendo que eres un extranjero en tierras mas desconocidas se haga daño o a ese bebe - dijo.

Leonardo: Sonrojado por lo cierto - Muchas gracias... - dijo bajando la cabeza - Pero cuando recobre mis fuerzas me marchare - dijo.

Maria: Suspira indecisa.

Jose: Mira a su esposa - La tortuga - mira a leonardo - Tiene razón, si alguien sabe algo de el y que esta aquí vendrán por nosotros, piensa amor en ese bebe - dijo el.

Maria: Asiente - Tienen razón los dos, pero.. - mira a leonardo con una mirada maternal - Tienes que aprender muchas cosas para que críes a tu hijos - dijo ella sonriente.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai - dijo simplemente, los dos le miran raro - Digo, si.. - sonríe apenado por eso.

\- Una semana después -

Leonardo ha recuperado sus fuerzas lentamente e iba a prendiendo lo necesario para cuidar de su bebe, cada mañana despierta temprano o bueno trataba de hacerlo desde ese día, se pone la manta roja que la señora le ha dado para cubrirse e protegerse del frió que hace cuando llueve; o en su caso protegerlo del fuerte sol y de los averiguadores de los vecinos.

Mira a los alrededores era aun muy temprano esa mañana, su vientre, un poco mas abultado que antes pero puede dejarle entrenar y hacer cosas solo, como buscar unas frutas para los tres, la señora maria, su esposo jose y para el mismo.

Maria: Mira a la tortuga con alivio - ¿En donde estabas ahora patojo?, estaba preocupada - dijo regañando a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Deja la cesta con mangos y plátanos - Buenos días, buscando el desayuno - simplemente comenzando a pelar unos cuantos plátanos - Lamento haberla asustado - dijo en disculpas.

Maria: Sonriendo - Buenos días y ¿como descansaste leonardo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Concentrado - Bien, el bebe solo no dejo de moverse... - con tristeza.

Maria: Lo mira preocupada - ¿Has pensado en escribirle a tu familia? - le pregunta ella.

El solo suspira mientras deja las frutas... ha pasado mucho tiempo, un nudo se forma en su garganta, la señora y el señor no saben quien es el padre, solo ha contado poco sobre su familia, mucho sobre el sensei splinter, le han dado abrigo y cobijo para que estuviera sano, el y su hijo..

Maria: Coloca su mano en el hombro de leonardo - ¿Estas bien, muchacho? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Suspira viendo a la señora - Debo contarle por lo menos... quien es el padre.. - dijo serio a los ojos cafés de la señora - Se llama raphael, es otra tortuga como yo... el.. es mi hermano... - suelta cerrando los ojos fuerte, esperando gritos o golpes.

Lo único que sintió fue un abrazo, un cálido abrazo... como los de makey que era espontaneo y bueno en esos, donnie de vez en cuando los daba cuando lo ve necesario, y el sensei splinter.... su padre.... los de raph....

Las lagrimas caen... en mucho tiempo.... y aceptaba necesitarlo...

\- Unas horas después -

Las vendas se fueron.. y con ellas el trato con los generosos ancianos... un lugar extraño que se volvió un cálido refugio para el...

Maria: Le entrega un bolso a la tortuga de azul - Toma.. las deje como estaba y me tome las molestias de poner algunas cosas si las necesitas, en especial para el bebe - dijo sonriendo triste.

Leonardo: Asiente - Muchas gracias.. - dijo triste pero debe cumplir su palabra, se amarra sus katanas.

Jose: Mira a la tortuga - Eres como un hijo para nosotros leonardo... - se ríe un poco - Y ese es otro nieto para nosotros - dijo riendo mientras extiende la manta - Las ruinas mayas son un buen refugio, nadie se a atrevido a explorar mas lejos - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco tomando la manta - Si, los considero como parte de mi familia - mira a la mujer y al hombre - Para mi hijo o hija serán también sus abuelos... - dijo suspirando - Vendré a visitarlos lo prometo - dijo con una mueca de tristeza, saca una carta - Pueden hacerme este ultimo favor - pregunta.

Maria: Toma la carta con cuidado - No te preocupes - dijo ella.

Y sin mas la tortuga con su bolsa, su manta roja para ir en la completa oscuridad por el bosque teniendo cuidado con los peligro esa noche estrellada... 

\- En lo profundo de selva tropical a la mañana siguiente -

La tortuga de azul ve a su alrededor mientras se des-espereza luego de dormir en un lugar que ha conseguido luego de caminar mucho, su estomago gruñe y va a su bolsa por unos de los ricos bocados que le preparo la señora maria, ella era un ángel desde el mismo cielo, como su sensei splinter... mientras come nota que por donde se ha metido...

Termina viendo el lugar echo de piedra con lo que ha aprendido de april... son las marcas de la antigua civilización maya, se va por donde ha entrado en primer lugar... que lo deja en la espesa selva... vuelve a entrar hasta pasar por un pasillo... lo lleva a otra salida, pero mas con un riachuelo cerca con algunas lonas de piedra, ruinas a penas en pie; donde estuvo durmiendo era la mas construidas, habitable e menos deteriorada...

Leonardo: Coloca su mano en el marco de piedra, de su ahora pequeño hogar - Ya tenemos un hogar - acaricia su vientre.

Suspira viendo adentro... necesitaba una buena limpieza después de todo, y el ya estaba listo para comenzar con su tarea decidido..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: Unos 2 meses después, unas amigas peculiares.. últimos arreglos

Mama maría: Revuelve el guiso - Por eso tienes que cuidarte mi patojo, a muchas jovencitas e mayores les pasa eso muy seguido y siempre vienen a mi para ayudarlas - dijo sirviendo a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza - Si, mama maría.. - dijo con un sonrojo pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde que llego hace dos meses y conoció a la señora maría y su esposo el señor jose, han cuidado de el como si fueran su hijo aunque aun no entendieran mucho sobre como se a embarazado una tortuga ancestral maya; como comienzan a llamarle en los pueblos por los aldeanos y otros supersticiosos, le han explicado que era normal en todos los lugares.

Mama maría: Sonriendo - Debes tener cuidado con el ixto ese, patojo - le dice en su forma de hablar - Cuidado veo que te acercas a ese bagre del padre y te pisa te voy a jalar por toda la selva de ser necesario patojo, no me andes por pajero - dijo estricta.

Leonardo: Asiente tragando - Si, mama maría, no te preocupes el esta lejos - dijo con cierta tristeza pero cálido sentimiento familiar - Muy lejos - dijo tomando un trozo carne de cerdo aunque la mujer lo viera serio - Sabe rica la carne de coche - dijo con puchero, no a contado mucho mas que el sensei splinter.

Mama maría: Sonriendo se sienta frente a el - Puedes contarme patojo, no es por ser shute, me preocupa que te pase algo - dijo amable con pena a la vez.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bueno.. como empezar - dijo con un ligero sonrojo - Soy una tortuga mutante que viene de new york y que tiene tres hermanos menores - dijo.

Así comienza a contar la verdad a la amable señora que le ayuda con su embarazo, pero aun con eso le da un poco de pena quedar mucho tiempo aunque sea agradable aprender de lo que hace la señora, el hombre llega mas tarde cuando el no estaba..

\- En su escondite -

Acomoda unas cuantas cosas con cuidado, entre ellas una cesta echa por mama maría para su bebe, unas cuantas mantas para mantenerse calientito durante las lluvias o noches frías, unas que ha conseguido explorando mas este templo, si, estaba viviendo en un templo de miles de años..

Leonardo: Las cuelga con cuidado con unas raíces que sobre salen de la parte de arriba - Listo - viendo su trabajo - Ahora queda la cama - viendo la paja que trajo - Mmmm - viendo la entrada de sol y una losa de piedra en medio de las dos entradas - Si alcanza para dos - dijo.

Lo hace creando un nido para su tamaño, comenzando en la losa donde estaba un poco oscuro pero fresco de cierta forma y luego con donde entraba el sol, un poco alejado de donde hace en las noche su fogata..

Leonardo: Bosteza - No.. aun me quedan cosas que hacer - se dijo alejándose de la cálida tentación que era su cama para las tardes - Un ratito.. no me hace nada, estoy embarazado, necesito descanso... - murmuraba para acostarse.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se escucharon sus suaves ronquidos, afuera quien cuidaba la casa era una chiva y su chivito, como una forma de darle a la tortuga el calcio necesario cada mañana, tarde o noche que se le antojara; mas cuando esta chiva era una amenaza para depredadores..

\- En otro lugar -

Un grupo pequeño de tres chicas estaban caminando en medio de la espesa selva, donde los desgraciados zancudos le perdieron el sabor a los locales e animales y se decidieron por depredarlas a las tres.

Se disponen a descansar cerca del rió, han caminado desde que han llegado por los rumores de un espíritu guardián antiguo maya que espanta a quienes traten mal a las personas del lugar; como una especie de diosa dicen, cubierta de un manto carmesí antiguo con uno que otro objeto de color dorado al igual que sus ojos.

¿¿¿???: Saca un cuaderno para dibujar una linda ranita de colores brillantes - ¡Chicas miren una ranita venenosa! - dijo tomando a la vez una foto antes de irse la pequeña saltando - Aaaaw... - dijo con tristeza.

¿¿¿???: Triste con unas lagrimas - No hay carga - dijo, mira a otro lado viendo un pajarito de colores muy bonitos - ¡Un quetzal! - dijo emocionada, toma una foto mientras muestra su plumaje en vuelo - Lindo - sonriendo.

¿¿¿???: Llenando las cantimploras - Bueno, debemos continuar chicas, debemos tener todo para la exposición de arte - dijo sonriendo - Miren estamos cerca - dijo viendo al norte.

Miran a donde su amiga lo hace y en lo cierto estaban cerca de la ciudad mas cerca o bueno pueblo, pero de todas formas era bueno, necesitaban cargar sus teléfonos y un lugar donde poder hacer sus investigaciones de orden artístico, mas cuando se trataban de posibles piezas de antigüedad generación tras generación..

\- Con leonardo -

Estaba sembrando como le enseñaron y aprendió con el sensei splinter en la ciudad, con cuidado, aunque los amara como parte de la familia, no puede estar viviendo y comiendo en casa de ellos todos los días, y si iba a tener a su hijo, debe alimentarlo el solo.. siente como se mueve con cuidado y suspira para sentarse..

Leonardo: Mira a su lado - ¿Pasa algo canelona? - le pregunta a la fiel chiva que estaba comiendo pasto con su chivito - Mama debe continuar.. - dijo.

Luego de terminar y poner a la chiva en un lugar seguro para la noche, fue a las aldeas y pequeños pueblos, para ver que todo estuviera bien, enterrarse de cosas nuevas y de chismosear para decirle a mama maría cuando fueran a pasar el rato..

Pasando con cuidado por la pequeña guatemala antigua, era algo interesante hasta que cuando estaba de regreso a su escondite... el aire huele raro..

¿¿¿???: - ¡Púchica! - se escucha un grito.

Leonardo: Con cara de espanto - ¡Puchis!, ¿que es ese cuenterete? - asustado, su tono de verde se estaba volviendo blanco.

¿¿¿???: Con unas gallinas - A este paso es mas facil que venga los chontes - dijo con malicia, mira a un lado.

Leonardo: Se esconde - Eso estuvo cerca... - dijo asomándose un poco - Este es una mala persona.. - murmura.

Y como en las sombras se puede mover con mas libertad, tomar una soga y amarrar al hombre de muy mala pinta, era parte de uno de los guerrilleros que venia seguido a molestar a los aldeanos.. lo deja inconsciente solo usando sus katanas para protegerse, amarrado en el portón de seguridad; el se va de ese lugar..

¿¿¿???: Despierta estaba rodeado de la gente del pueblo - .... - solo puede estar en silencio - Es manta roja - murmura.

\- En la noche en la ciudad de new york -

Sensei splinter: Viendo a sus dos hijos menores hacer su entrenamiento - Bien echo - dijo.

Los dos se detienen para hacer una reverencia a su sensei, quien los sigue para distraer su mente, llevar el secreto de su hijo de azul, pero ver la tristeza de michelangelo y donatello era lo mas impotente que puede sentirse..

Michelangelo: Viendo sin ganas la tele - Extraño a leo.. - sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Donatello: Lo abraza - El regresara pronto makey, solo esta entrenando, ¿cierto sensei? - dijo con cuidado.

Sensei splinter: Asiente con una mano en el hombro del naranja - Eso es cierto michelangelo, leonardo regresara cuando este listo - dijo con calma al saber que makey era sensible a ciertos estados de animo.

A penas el bebe pueda estar lo mas grande y independiente leo regresara a la ciudad, no era una buena idea que el niño se quedara solo, eso no le gustaba, pero leonardo estaba envuelto de las emociones negativas aunque este tranquilo en ese lugar. Se escucha un fuerte estruendo.. suspira mientras camina hacia la entrada del dojo..

Raphael: Tirando todo al suelo con rabia - ¡Todo es tu culpa! - grita en rabia.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira serio - ¿¡De que estas hablando raphael!? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Lo señala - ¡Usted!, ¡usted dejo que el se fuera, ahora no dejara de restregarnos en la cara todo! - le responde con altanería - ¡Claro como no somos tan perfectos para el le dejo irse a lo que el quiera y mas cuando quiera regresar para explotarnos como el pendejo gobierno de venezuela con la dictadura! - le grita.

Donatello: Con su bo - ¡No le hables a nuestro padre de esa forma raph! - dijo, por una vez estaba molesto con el de rojo - El sensei no tuvo nada que ver con el viaje de leo, el mismo lo decidió entiéndelo - dijo calmado pero aun no quiere arriesgarse.

Michelangelo: Con sus nunchakos - ¡Hermano, cálmate! - dijo serio con unas lagrimas.

Sensei splinter: Se pone en medio - ¡Deténganse los tres! - ordena serio.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Como sea - dice con sus sais aun en manos.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira serio - ¡Raphael yo no te he dicho que te fueras! - exclama.

La tortuga toma un bolso y sin prestar atención hasta que esta en el marco de la puerta, voltea su cabeza y los mira a todos con desprecio..

Raphael: Mira al sensei - Estoy en toda mi voluntad, ¨como decisión de leonardo¨, de irme - dijo.

Sin mas se va a desaparecer como en las ultimas semanas nada mas que dos semanas exactas de no verlo, donatello estaba pensando ponerle un gps, claro con el consetimiento de splinter y claro makey le daba el voto..

\- Unos días mas tarde -

Estaba en el rió, pescando un poco para quitarse el creciente antojo, recordaba que había comido un poco hace unos cuantos días pero ha vuelto mas fuerte, y su bebe se lo recordaba cada que podía..

Leonardo: Suspira al levantar su improvisada caña e quitar al pescado - Mmm, suficiente para mi, un poco para mama maría le encantaría - dijo con una sonrisa dibujada.

Escucha un flash, se queda quieto, unos arbustos se mueven.. el va tras quien sea que le haya tomado una foto, era rápido y atrapa al ¨intruso en su territorio¨, la cámara cae un poco lejos de el y este la destruye al clavar su katana.

¿¿¿???: No puede moverse - ¿Puedes quitarte, por favor? - estaba temblando.

Leonardo: Se aleja para cubrirse, era una chica, solo para ver a otras dos chicas mirarlo con cierta parte de shock - .... - parpadea el estaba igual.

¿¿¿???: Le toma otra foto - Es... esto ya estaba por tomarse... - declara a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Retrocede mas - No quiero verlas - susurra lanza una bomba de humo.

¿¿¿???: Saca una pistola - ¿Desapareció? - dijo en voz alta.

Leo espera a que se vayan, al parecer no son de estos lugares las chicas, se pueden lastimar o meter en problemas; piensa preocupado por ellas..

\- En casa de mama maría -

La tortuga puede ser muy escurridizo aun con cinco meses de embarazo, este trata de no serlo tanto pero ya han pasado algunas casualidades donde casi lo vieron por alguno que otro vecino del lugar, la señora maría y don jose han agradecido esos pequeños sustos.

Mama maría: Guarda la carta en las cosas de su esposo - Pronto el ira a la ciudad a vender unos chivos - dijo sonriente.

Leonardo: Asiente dejando el pescado en la mesa - Gracias, mi padre debe estar preocupado - hace media reverencia - Gracias por ayudarme - dijo con un sonrojo, mientras sale de la caza a hacer unas cosas por ellos - ¿Hum? - ladea la cabeza aun lado.

Señor jose: Amarra a una chiva con su chivito a un poste - Son para ti.. ella es confiable y siempre te seguirá - dijo tomando el bolso de su esposa - Y no te preocupes por la carta, llegara a tu padre - sonriendo a su manera.

Leonardo: Asiente - Gracias..

Pasa un rato mas ayudando antes de ir a su guarida, debe hacer un lugar para la chiva y su hijo, no sin antes escuchar atento que debe de tomar leche, comer queso y mantener la dieta saludable; el lo promete aunque el olor a la carne le dan ganas de comerla siempre..

\- Una semana después -

El ha estado siguiendo a las chicas, como cualquier persona nueva que viajara entre la selva espesa, siempre aprendía normalmente que era lo que hacen, aunque siempre ellas olvidaban algo, el lo regresaba con ellas para que no se viera afectado la vida silvestre; pero ya comenzaba a sospechar de que era para tratar de velo.

¿¿¿???: Con una bolsa de papas fritas - ¿Esa emperatriz es muy lista, cierto chicas? - pregunta viendo lo que hace la callada.

¿¿¿???: Asiente con unas galletas de animalitos - Toda una reina, fuerte, hermosa y invisible a la vista - dijo sonriente.

¿¿¿???: Toma un poco de sus chicharrones y los deja en un pedazo de tela - Ups, espero que nadie se de cuenta - dijo para sentarse con sus amigas-

Escuchan un gruñido a su alrededor, miran a todos lados sacando sus armas, una tiene una metralleta miran a donde han dejado indefenso tras sus espaldas...

Leonardo: Comiendo como si nada - Hola - dijo comiendo otro pedazo, con las bolsas de galletas y papas en manos.

Las tres: Parpadean - ¿Eres... una tortuga... que habla? - dijeron.

Leonardo: Asiente - Y ustedes tres niñas en una selva de Centroamérica que hablan con una tortuga que habla - sigue comiendo con calma.

Las chicas se sientan para calmarse, mientras leonardo continua con su merienda viendo que no reaccionaron mal y que no eran una amenaza para el en cierta forma, les cuenta sobre el..

\- En la guarida de leo -

Leonardo: Mira a canelona y a las gallinas en sus escondites - Buenas noches, chicas - dijo con cariño.

Camina lentamente a su guarida o hogar con cuidado, ya su vientre estaba algo grande, unas mantas algo viejas pero que regresaron a su color rojo de hace tiempo decoraban el techo, mientras en el techo se encontraba una de las ¨ventanas¨, donde estaba su cama de paja iluminada, se acuesta con cuidado.

Leonardo: Coloca su mano en su vientre al sentir que se mueve un poco - Mama te protegerá.. de todos - sonriendo un poco.

Tararea un poco mientras juega con su bebe, suspira un poco triste hasta que el se comienza a mover mas, era hora de dormir, su bebe necesitaba de el.. se arropa un poco mas con la manta roja que siempre lleva encima.

\- En la ciudad de new york, unas semanas después -

Sensei splinter: Estaba terminando de arreglar la ultima carta puntual de leonardo - Es bueno saber que estas bien, tu y tu hijo leonardo - con una pequeña sonrisa las esconde mientras tarareaba.

Un ruido fuerte proveniente del dojo, toma su bastón y sale serio a ver que pasaba, no se esperaba ver a su hijo de rojo a estas horas tan temprano en la mañana, al parecer en estado de ebriedad muy evidente..

Sensei splinter: Tranquilo frente a su malcriado hijo de rojo - ¿Por que tanto escándalo, raphael? - le pregunta serio y con disgusto.

Raphael: Se levanta pasando por las pesas que se han caído - ¿Donde esta leonardo? - pregunta solo para caer de cara contra el suelo.

El ratón parpadea, ¿lo habrá escuchado?, se pregunta en su mente con temor pero al escuchar los ronquidos fuertes lo hacen suspirar, lo lleva como puede a su habitación... no esperaba encontrar una que otra o bueno casi todas la fotos de sus hijos que han desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo...; un altar para la tortuga de azul.

Se marcha algo perturbado.. 

CONTINUARA...

\--------------


End file.
